Complete Mayhem/Trivia
This is a sub-article for trivia and glitches associated with the article Complete Mayhem Trivia *The Non-Clique students, Bullies, Prefects, and girls are nowhere to be found. If Jimmy pulls the fire alarm in the Boys' Dorm, the non clique students will appear. However, pulling the fire alarm in the Girls' Dorm does not make the girls appear. Pedro and Sheldon can be attacked with a penalty as well at times, if encountered. *Pulling the fire alarm also makes the Prefects appears. Jimmy can attack them after they have taken down one clique leader, usually they will not respond but sometimes they try to bust him. You can also bring in the Prefects by turning around at the beginning of the mission and firing at Officer Monson at the front gates. The Prefects will appear after a while. *Sometimes Russell will attack Jimmy even though his life bar will be there and he can't do any damage. The only way to get rid of this is to fight a clique leader or Gary. *Although heading towards the outside entrance will fail the mission, Jimmy can leave the school ground via the library entrance to the observatory. The town will be deserted at first, but after a while the cliques will appear fighting just as they are at the academy. *The bonfires in the gym and library can be put out with the extinguisher, although there isn't any reason to do that. *If you have been playing the mission a long time, the bullies, non-clique students, prefects and Little Kids may appear. Also people may appear jogging at the football field and exercising in the gym. *If you go back into the Library after beating up the Jocks, there will be riots. This is the only building on Campus that is in a riot. *Russell can be found on campus before this mission, despite the fact that Zoe states he is hiding from the police. He cannot be found in Wonder Meats before this mission. *If you greet Gurney, he will be hostile towards Jimmy despite the fact that the Townies have an 100% faction with him. *In the cutscene at Harrington House, Chad will pronounce Derby's name the way it's spelled *If Edgar attacks you after punching him Russell will defend you but Edgar will have enough punches down Russell in a fight. *At the opening cutscene Edgar, Duncan and Gurney will be standing there, but when Russell busts the gates Otto will have taken Duncan's place. *Earnest is the only clique leader in this mission who can't be humiliated. As a matter of fact, he is actually the only male student who can't be humiliated at all.*The Jocks and Greasers both have the second-in-command in their groups, while the Nerds and Preppies do not. No explaination is offered for this. *When Jimmy is busted by Seth, it is not added to your stats screen. *If Jimmy enters the second floor of girls' dorm just after defeating the Greasers, Girls can be heard talking despite the current mayhem *When Jimmy goes to fight the Nerds in the gym, it shows the Mascot's head on the stick in front of thier bonfire. This could be a Tribute to the novel Lord of the Flies Glitches *If Jimmy climbs the awning in the back of the school and tries to take the window entrance he used to break into the teacher's lounge in The Diary, the game will stop working. The loading screen appears, but nothing ever loads. *The awning at the side of the Girls Dorm has been ripped off, but Jimmy can still leave through the second floor window. He will fall and be knocked out unless he uses the skateboard to get down. *If you go right back inside the buildings that you beat the faction leaders in, all three members of each clique will be standing up and can be passed through. Further more, any one of the three nerds may appear outside of the gym after you've beaten them, although they cannot be interacted with and will stand in a cowardly way. *If Jimmy tries to re-enter the school through the front gates, the game will sometimes freeze up. (Wii version)